Green Hair and Secret Liasons
by lovemeasiam
Summary: The force of annoying brothers and green hair send Ginny to the drawing room, only to find Sirius and well something sparks! GinnySirius.
1. Chapter 1

Right this is my first finished chapter of a story of some sorts excluding my Hagrid one which was just plain random so I don't count it. Lol.

I own none of this etc.

This is set in the summer before Ginny' seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione however are still off trailing the horcruxes of dearest Voldy. Sirius never fell through a veil and if you insist on him doing so, he came out the other side.

Read! And hopefully enjoy. Please review, would be much appreciated as constructive criticism is most probably needed! Note, constructive being the operative word in that sentence.

Hopefully you will get a chance to read my other fics, Hagrid the Ninja (don't ask where that came from) and When Strange Things Happen in my joint account with my friends, lovemepadfoot12. But if not, never mind!

ENJOY!

--------------------------------------------------

"Ugh! Bloody brothers!" muttered Ginny as she slumped into a chair in the drawing room of '12 Grimmauld Place'.

"Bad day Gin?" Sirius inquired with a chuckle, used to the antics of the Weasleys by now.

"Ha! You don't say." Ginny uttered darkly glaring at the tall, dark-haired man sprawled out on the sofa before her.

"Let me guess, Fred and George – some of their infamous joke shop products and by the looks of things, your hair!" Sirius detailed as he glanced at Ginny's hair attempting to avoid showing his amusement. The formerly ginger– but now green – haired witch shot him another withering look but missing its purpose completely, resulting in him erupting in streams of low, bellowing laughter.

Ginny, now enraged, threw a pillow at him, which he dodged and caught with ease, "My dear Ginny, you forget I am a brilliant quidditch player and have fantastic reflexes" he teased winking at the younger girl, who raised an eyebrow as if challenging that statement. Sirius then noticed the famous Weasley glint of mischief twinkling in her eye. He was starting to get wary when something hit him in the back of the head, throwing him off the sofa he was lazing across, in surprise.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, looking around for the source of violence before his eyes landed on Ginny, and a sneaky wand now apparent in her hand.

"Well have fun Sirius, I'm sure you and the floor have a lot in common" she called as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"I don't think so, Miss Weasley, that wasn't very fair." He whispered into her ear and Ginny could feel his hot breath on her neck. His hands crept onto her waist, holding her close and stopping her from getting any further out the room. How Sirius had gotten that close to her so quickly and how she hadn't noticed, Ginny couldn't work out – but at that moment all she could think about was the heat of his breath.

Ginny slowly turned her head towards Sirius who was looking at her intently as if trying to store the image of her face in his memory – every little detail. She raised her chin at the same time he lowered his towards her.

The door banged open and Ginny and Sirius jumped apart.

"Can't believe Mum won't even let us take pictures of the effects to advertise on the products," Fred grumbled to his brother who followed him into the room.

"I know, oh hey Gin, Sirius," he nodded at the man not noticing the blush that had risen to his cheeks, "Mum sent us to fix your hair" George informed her slightly anxiously.

"Yeh, she mentioned something about it not being acceptable to mess with other people's hair, which I most certainly can't understand." Fred continued, genuinely not understanding why they had to change the youngest Weasleys hair back to its original shade.

"I have no idea Fred, might have something to do with the fact that I don't want it green!" Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Sirius who chuckled, "Now come on lets go get my hair sorted out, and I want nothing else done – a simple antidote will do Fred and no other tricks either George or I will make sure you get thrown out of this house for good! Goodness you've done enough over the years to deserve it."

"Ginny, you seem to be missing a vital point; George and I no longer live here!" Fred exclaimed happily, pleased to have a hold over Ginny for the time being.

"Oh yes I totally forgot that, but who do you think will make your meals for you if you're not allowed in the house?" Ginny asked sweetly, batting her eyelids innocently at her elder brothers before dragging them out of the room, winking at Sirius as she went.

Sirius groaned as he lamely waved at a closed door, before flopping onto the sofa once more with the only thoughts on his mind as he drifted off into sleep being of the sprightly little witch who had just left the room and who, he reminded himself, he had nearly kissed.

--------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, no idea where this is going. But anywho, review! REVIEW I say. And what I say goes! LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, tis me the author of this fic (strangely enough). Lol. Sorry, this is so bad, the first couple of paragraphs are okay but the rest is awful. I lost all inspiration. Apologies. Review etc. Constructive criticism very much appreciated.**

It was a couple of days after Ginny and Sirius' encounter. Ginny was sitting in the study on the seat within the bay window which perched above the street below. Her back was turned away from the room so she didn't see the door creep open, or the man slowly edge his way in either. She didn't even realise when he seated himself next to her.

"Ginny," he growled softly which startled her and forced her to look up suddenly. Their eyes locked and they just sat there staring intently at each other, neither moving and the sound of their breathing being the only sound within the room.

Before either knew what was happening they had both reached for each other. Sirius' hand slipped behind the youngest Weasleys neck and her own tangled into his hair. Neither could work out what had caused this sudden bout of passion but succumbed to it nonetheless.

Finally Ginny drew away from his lips but stayed within his grasp. Sirius reached up and gently traced the outline of her jaw before dropping his hand and leaning back, redirecting his gaze towards the stars now present in the night sky.

"Ginny," he murmured again before sighing.

"Sirius," she whispered back to him as if answering a silent question.

"What are we going to do?" he asked her softly, but it was more of a musing than a direct question to the woman sitting opposite him.

Nevertheless Ginny shook her head slowly, her long auburn hair falling upon her face, hiding the pained expression beneath. "I don't know." She answered and at that moment Sirius made a decision. She was beautiful, so full of energy; she had her whole life stretched ahead of her, whereas he was so much older and so broken that any relationship with him would surely destroy her. But as he glanced up at her once more he realised, more than anything, that he needed her. He had never truly wanted anyone as much as he wanted Ginny at that moment.

"To hell I'm giving up this." He exclaimed not realising he had said this out loud.

"What?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Oh nothing, " Sirius fumbled over his words, a blush creeping over his cheeks "just thinking out loud and obviously I was, well I…" he was cut off by a now smiling Ginny as she reached over and planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and cocked her head sideways before beginning to laugh. She leaned back in and her mouth was a mere millimetre or so away from his lips.

"Shut up and kiss me, okay?" she ordered.

"But…" he began.

"Look Sirius you're not good with words obviously so I'd give up now before the strain of trying becomes too much." Ginny whispered distractedly before arching an eyebrow as if challenging the man in front of her. He swooped down upon her once more and things were getting a bit heated when yet again the door banged open. The two Weasley twins entered loudly and began to string together a series of rushed and excited sentences, each finishing the others words.

"Gin…"

"We need you…"

"Upstairs now…"

"Nothing dangerous at all…"

"Never…"

"…Obviously."

And before either Ginny or Sirius had realised it, Ginny had been pulled out the room and up the stairs into the twins' room.

Sirius groaned, "This is all getting too familiar." He sighed dejectedly before turning back to face the night sky, pondering upon the events of that evening so far. A yelp could be heard upstairs and Sirius laughed to himself as he realised that the evening had only just begun.

**So short, I know but as I said I lost all inspiration. Hopefully next one will be better. Review please.**


End file.
